Determine the pharmacogenetics of alfentanil metabolism with particular reference to cytochrome P450IIIA activity, and to determine the correlation of alfentanil pharmacokinetics with the activity of P45OIIIA4, reflected by the C14-erythromycin breath test determined in a separate protocol.